Sound systems in present day automotive vehicles are important options in the minds of vehicle owners. Before some buyers will purchase an automobile or other vehicle, they will investigate whether the sound system is modem and can produce the sound fidelity at a level acceptable to the purchaser. In many instances the sound system for a vehicle may include an AM/FM stereo radio, a cassette tape player, a CD player, along with high fidelity electronics and multiple speakers within the vehicle. While most sound and radio systems that accompany new cars are adequate for most purchasers, certain discriminating buyers desire a higher fidelity system including larger amplifiers to drive the bigger speakers necessary to accommodate the improved sound system desired. Many purchasers of third party sound systems for vehicles desire bigger and more powerful amplifiers and speakers so that the sound and fidelity level is higher than can be accomplished by the systems from the vehicle manufacturer and add an improved fidelity level. Bigger speakers and amplifiers of necessity will draw more power from the electrical system in the vehicle.
The wiring in an automobile or other vehicle is usually designed for normal current distribution for the sound system that accompanies a new vehicle from the factory. However, when larger amplifiers and speakers are desired and purchased for installation in the vehicle, many times the electrical power system must be upgraded so that the sound system will receive the electric current necessary to produce the sound at the increased level. Larger gauge wire is sometimes necessary to conduct the required current from the battery and generator in the vehicle to the electronics and speakers which comprise this upgraded sound system. In addition, certain vehicles may need increased generator and battery power if the sound system installed utilizes too much current and power from the existing vehicle supply.
In order to bypass the installed wiring in the vehicle, it is sometimes desirable to connect power wiring directly to the battery of the vehicle so as not to overload the existing wiring in the vehicle. The wiring, therefore, of the new power cable or cables to the battery is important so that good contact can be made with the battery terminal post, as well as having the power cable include a wire gauge sufficient to carry the necessary current for the installed sound system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,057, issued Nov. 30, 1993, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and herein incorporated by reference, discloses a similar electronic power distributor as set forth in this application. The patent discloses a power distribution device, which is primarily designed for mounting on a vehicle battery, but which may be used in other applications where multiple gauges of wire are desired for distributing power. These other application would have mechanical interfaces which adapt to structure of the present invention. In the preferred embodiment the device of the present invention is shaped as a bilaterally truncated cylinder, like a hockey puck, and preferably constructed of brass. On the top surface of the patented electronic power distributor, there are a number of holes which extend into the base unit. These holes have a threaded portion for engaging with a power bolt. The side circular surface contains a number of holes which extend into the base unit and are positioned to perpendicularly intersect the holes which extend from the top surface. The holes on the side are capable of receiving strands of wire conductor or an adapter of other size conductors. The power puck of the patent contains a clear encasing to protect it from the outside environment. It would be desirable, however, to provide a more modem, improved operational battery connector block.